Coming Home
by BellsAndRoses
Summary: The missing scene between the death of the Master and Martha saying goodbye to the Doctor. The Doctor comes home with Martha and her family. One-shot, The Doctor & the Jones family.


**A/N:**This is one of my first fanfictions, I hope you enjoy it.  
**Disclaimer: **I don not own anything accept this plot.

Martha and I went home with the rest of her family aboard the Valiant. For quite awhile there was an awkward silence as everyone sat in the sitting room. Mrs. Jones got up and went into the kitchen; she said she was off to make tea. I looked around the room, at the faces of those who I'd spent the year that never was with; their eyes were tired and yet resilient. Then I looked at Martha, my wonderful Martha Jones. Her eyes held something different, she looked up at me and smiled, but I knew she was hiding what she felt; staying strong for her family, for me.

There was a break in the silence when Martha spoke. "So Doctor, are you able to fix the TARDIS?"

"Yes, actually since we took all the components of the paradox machine out she'll heal herself. She should be shipshape in a couple days." I said with a grin.

"That's wonderful." She replied.

And with that Jack jogged into the sitting room. "Did I miss anything good?" He asked. Everyone laughed a true proper laugh. Mrs. Jones brought out the tea and everyone started to talk. The atmosphere lightened and from the outside everything would look normal.

"Doctor, would you like to stay here tonight?" Mrs. Jones offered.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Jones." I replied.

"Mum, where will you put him up?" Martha asked, and then with a grin she added, "He's much too tall for the couch." Everyone chuckled at her statement.

"He can stay in Leo's old room." Mrs. Jones told her daughter. "Martha, do you really think I'd make the Doctor sleep on the couch?" Martha and I looked at each other and laughed. I was so happy to hear her laugh again; I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

As the day wore on everyone tried to fit back into their home, to feel that comfort. I knew it would be hard on everyone, but at least they had each other.

­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone pitched in on dinner; I wasn't quite sure we were making. Martha tossed me a tomato and asked, "Doctor, do you think you can chop this tomato?"

"Martha Jones, I have defeated legions of daleks, fought thousands of Cybermen, been infected by a living sun, and survived the time war. Of course I can chop this tomato." After my speech I cut into the tomato and got juice in my eye.

"Wonderful accomplishments Doctor," Martha mocked, "But you've been defeated by a tomato." She stood beaming while I chopped my tomato, completely ignoring her.

"What are we making?" I asked the Jones family.

"Top secret, Jones family recipe." Mr. Jones informed me.

"Dad got the recipe off some cooking show years ago, and made everyone memorize it." Tish whispered to me.

We finished making dinner and all sat down together at the dinner table. Jack and Tish talked through the whole meal; it seams they grew close over the past year. Mr. and Mrs. Jones sat together holding hands. Martha sat next to me eating in silence, occasionally laughing at a joke or commenting on a story. After dinner Jack left; he needed to contact his colleges from Torchwood, who had to be called back from where ever the Master had sent them.

Everyone was filing up to bed and Mrs. Jones showed me my room. "Do you need anything to wear, Doctor? Leo might have left some clothes here, or Clive might have some things you could borrow."

"Thank you, I'm fine Francine." I said smiling at her, I was very thankful for her hospitality but I didn't think I would be able to sleep. She just nodded and went down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went into my room and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was half an hour or maybe even an hour when I though everyone was asleep. I got up to stretch my legs. I left the room quietly and started down the hall, when I heard someone crying. I followed the sound and found Martha in the sitting room alone. I didn't want to intrude, but I didn't want to leave her either; I'd already left her alone for a year. So I walked in silently and called her name softly.

"Doctor?" she asked hoarsely, "Is that you?"

"Yes Martha, it's me." I walked over and crouched next to her. "Martha, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Doctor, I can't close my eyes or I see the things he did, I see the people I had to leave. I see those who suffered and died. It's all there and I can't escape it even though I know it's gone." She started to cry again, rivers sprang from her dark eyes. I hugged her close to me until her crying slowed.

"Martha, you need to sleep. You haven't had any rest in days; you haven't had any good rest in a year."

"But I can't Doctor, I'm afraid I'll wake up and find that this is all a dream."

My hearts jumped into my throat. My wonderful Martha was in pain and I didn't know what to do. And then it came to me. "Martha come with me, I'll stay with you. When you wake up I'll be here, and I'll remind you this is real."

"Okay." Martha said, and she held my hand tightly. We went up the hall into her room. I made sure that she was comfortable. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Your very welcome, Martha. Now sleep." I said.

She looked into my eyes and I saw she finally felt secure. I was glad that I could do that for her. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. I held her in my arms, like she was my child. I to soon drifted to sleep; I knew, at least for now, everyone was safe.


End file.
